The Nobility
Iquai has always been ruled by a king or queen, but the Nobility of Iquai was also powerful and influential, often filling the seats on The Council at Fallowfield and marrying into the royal family. During the Elyde's coup, many nobles were slaughtered. Some swore fealty and agreed to terms and were allowed to live, though many lost their official titles. Titles were given to members of The Elyde, along with land and important government positions. The nobles are in a constant struggle to maintain favour with the senate and keep from ending up like the deposed king. The Council of Sages The 31 Sages of the Elyde Senate were all given titles upon induction. They took the responsibilities of Dukes and Marquesses, each leading a large county of Iquai or a city. The nobles that previously controlled these areas were killed or escaped into obscurity, hiding in their remote estates in the country, living quiet lives. Due to the Sages often shirking their responsibilities and rarely visiting their provinces, the governing of these areas often falls to the local nobility as well as Mayors and influential gentry. Types of Nobility The titles of Iquai Nobility are as follows: * King or Queen, The Sovereign ruler of the kingdom. Called "Your Majesty." * Prince or Princess. A child of the Sovereign. Called "Your Royal Highness." * Duke or Duchess. The ruler of a county. Called "Your Grace." * Marquess or Marchioness. The ruler of a city. Called "My Lord" or "My Lady." * Earl or Countess. The ruler of a province within a county. Called "My Lord" or "My Lady." * Viscount or Viscountess. The ruler of a large estate or village, often a courtesy title given to the children of important peers. A title typically given for life, non-hereditary. Called "My Lord" or "My Lady." * Baron or Baroness. A courtesy title often given to younger children of nobility, and elevated gentry. A title typically given for life, non-hereditary. Called "My Lord" or "My Lady." The Nobility Nobles are often called "Peers," and nobles are considered members of "Peerage." Lord Mannon An Earl who oversaw a large portion of the farmland near Ushad. He was very attentive to local tenants that worked his land, and took great strides to meet their needs. He was killed by the Elyde during their coup. King Rodric The last king of Iquai, before the Elyde took over. He and all his family perished in the coup. He was regarded favorably by the average citizen during his reign. The Oberle Family Headed by Erich Oberle, the Earl of Hadleigh. The Oberle family made their fortune selling expensive wine out of their famous Trerbireich Vineyard. Despite being a somewhat new family, the Oberles are highly regarded in Siraj society, and often throw lavish parties for their friends. Their only daughter and heir, Gwendolyn, appears to have left their pampered lifestyle to join the church at Fallowfield. The Landed Gentry In addition to nobility there are many other upper-class individuals who are elevated above the commoners by their status as Gentlemen and Ladies. These people are wealthy, own land, and have rights afforded to them by this status. Often they are knighted and are granted the title "Sir" or "Dame." The Westmonte Family Headed by Rolan Westmonte, the owner of The Westmonte Shipping Company. The Westmonte family is well known within the town of Glenhaven and its surrounding estates, but are not well known in the major cities. Within Ushad society there are some who claim an acquaintance with the family, but while they are relatively wealthy they are still regarded as "new money" by most of the older, well-bred families of Iquai. Rolan was previously called a Baron, but he gave up this title publicly after falling out of favour with the Elyde and fearing for his family's safety. The Talston Family A wealthy family who does business with The Westmontes. Maxwell and Gaelle Talston have one daughter, named Lyra. Gaelle Talston is the sister of Erich Oberle, but her title of Lady was officially revoked after her marriage. The Lane Family In the town of Fystone this family is well regarded and considered the upper-crust of society, but outside of the area nobody of note has heard of them. They are moderately wealthy for mountain-folk, and can be found in the registry of Gentry. Category:Group